monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Monster High (strona internetowa)
To hasło dotyczy strony internetowej, zobacz inne strony z tym tytułem. right|300px|thumb|Strona polska Strona internetowa ''Monster High'' została uruchomiona 5 maja 2010 roku (w jęz. angielskim) wraz z premierą pierwszego webisodu. Można na niej znaleźć biografie postaci, różne gry, rzeczy do pobrania, filmy i quizy. School spirit meter Jest to kolba gruszkowa wypełniona płynem zmieniającym kolor i gałkami ocznymi. Na polskiej stronie Monster High nie ma ona zastosowania. Na stronie angielskiej poziom jej wypełnienia rośnie przez oglądanie filmów, granie w gry lub robienie innych rzeczy na stronie. Gdy kolba wypełni się w 100% można wygrać specjalną nagrodę lub kod. Trumnofon Wraz z najnowszą aktualizacją polskiej strony Monster High na stronie głównej pojawił się trumnofon. Można z niego odczytywać wiadomości od uczniów Straszyceum, jak np. Clawdeen, Deuce, Draculaury, a także wysyłać do nich wiadomości. Na stronie angielskiej od czasu do czasu na trumnofon przychodzą czytane przez uczniów wiadomości głosowe. Gry W tej sekcji znajdują się interaktywne mini-gry. Na stronie polskiej obecnie dostępne jest tylko sześć gier. W 2012 roku została udostępniona bardziej rozbudowana gra: Catacombs. ; Gry dostępne na stronie polskiej # Upiorny Sok # Żabia ucieczka # Stwórz własną legitymację szkolną # Kwalifikacja # Udekoruj swoją szafkę # Potworne podobieństwo # Zaklęci dźwiękiem # Podwodne straszypływanie ; Gry dostępne wyłącznie na stronie angielskiej # Activity Book # Bookmark Maker # Casketball Queen # Sweet Memories # Clawdeen's Cram Fest! # Dawn of the Dance # Driver's Dread! # Fear-A-Mid # Food Fright # Freaky Footwork # Monster Mail # Teen Scream Freaky-Fab Photo Shoot # Pom-Pom Panic! # Scary Sun # Skulltastic Survival # Who's That Ghoul? # Secret Creepers Adventures Filmy W sekcji Filmy, podobnie jak na kanale Monster High w serwisie YouTube, znajdują się odcinki serii. Jednak sekcja filmów jest rzadziej aktualizowana niż oficjalny kanał YouTube. Książki Sekcja książek dostępna jest wyłącznie na angielskiej stronie. Sekcja ta nie jest wymieniona na samej stronie internetowej, ale jest dostępna poprzez adres strony i regularnie aktualizowana. Znajduje się tam lista wszystkich wydanych książek z [[Monster High (seria)|serii Monster High]] wraz z krótkim streszczeniem ich fabuły. Uczniowie W tej sekcji znajdują się oficjalne profile postaci z serii Monster High, które znajdują się również na odwrocie pudełka danej lalki (choć czasami różnią się trochę od siebie). Aby wyświetlić informacje o postaci należało kliknąć w odpowiednią miniaturkę znajdującą się na zwoju, a teraz te miniatury są zawsze pod menu głównym strony. 23 października 2013, sekcja ta została zaktualizowana tworząc zmiany wizualne i dodając do profili cytaty i piny. W "tabelach" już nie ma ich ulubionych kolorów, ulubionych przedmiotów szkolnych oraz tych nielubianych. Na tą chwilę na polskiej stronie internetowej są umieszczone wszystkie profile postaci, które pojawiły się na oficjalnej stronie angielskiej. On the Air with C.A. Cupid On the Air with C.A. Cupid (pl. Na żywo z C.A. Cupid) jest sekcją uruchomioną na angielskiej stronie 14 lutego 2013 roku. Znajdują się w niej pytania i odpowiedzi z programu radiowego C.A. Cupid. Sekcje specjalne Od 2011 roku na angielskiej stronie pojawiają się specjalne sekcje, których celem jest wspieranie nowych wydarzeń jak np. premiera nowej linii lalek. Sweet 1600 [http://www.monsterhigh.com/en-us/sweet1600key.html Sekcja Sweet 1600] pojawiła się 28 listopada 2011 roku w celu promocji linii lalek 'Sweet 1600'. Na stronie głównej sekcji znajduje się Monster High Party Kit, a także cztery „bramki” w których widać cztery główne postacie z tej linii lalek: Draculaurę, Frankie Stein, Clawdeen Wolf i Clawda Wolfa. „Bramki” można otworzyć za pomocą kodów udostępnionych wraz z lalkami. Po wpisaniu kodów można znaleźć tam m.in. pamiętniki, Q&A (pl. pytania i odpowiedzi), czy też iTrumnę z kilkoma wiadomościami. Kody: *Draculaura – W9189 *Frankie Stein – W9190 *Clawdeen Wolf – W9191 *Clawd Wolf – W9192 Linki zewnętrzne * [http://www.monsterhigh.com/pl-pl/index.html Oficjalna polska strona Monster High] * [http://www.monsterhigh.com/en-us/index.html Oficjalna angielska strona Monster High] en:Monster High (website) Kategoria:Strony internetowe